Life Happens
by WhySoSerious000
Summary: Continuation of Secrets, and won't make sense unless you read Secrets first.
1. Chapter 1

Violet stood in front of the mirror, her hands on her hips and her mouth pursed thoughtfully. She couldn't decide if she liked this new hairstyle, and neither Buddy nor Sarah was home to consult about it. It was a short, spiky bob that was so completely different from her usual curtain of black silk. The girl that had created it had assured Violet that it was a young enough style for her, but Violet wasn't so sure. But it seemed to be a rule that when a woman had a baby, she got a Mom Haircut. And with the baby due in a few months, Violet wanted to get a head start on getting used to Mom Hair. She could understand the logic behind having short hair, anyone with long hair around grabby babies would, but Violet had always had long hair. She was pretty vain about her hair, actually. One of the traits she shared with her husband. Oh, she wished someone was home to convince her that it actually looked good. Sarah was on Nomanisan opening up the big house and labs again, and Buddy was in California obtaining a long list of companies, so Violet was left in the large penthouse alone. The Pines had moved into the apartment that was near the Pine home immediately after the wedding. Actually, they had moved in _during_ the wedding. That was another thing Buddy had taken over when he muscled Violet into staying in bed and relaxing. He was the one to go out and search for apartments, and he'd shockingly found one that Violet had loved in the beginning. It had been easy to imagine the two of them spending time together in the apartment, watching movies, cooking dinner, reading together, talking, laughing, and eventually raising and chasing after children. But Violet hadn't realized how involved Buddy was with his company, and how much he depended on Sarah's help. It seemed like they were constantly running off to catch one flight or the next, and there was hardly ever anyone at the apartment other than Violet. She was bored to tears. But it wasn't like she could tell Buddy that. Violet saw how exhausted he was, and she saw how fake his smiles were when he was featured on the news stories talking about how Pine Industries was gaining the status it once had. Buddy was pushing himself to the extremes. It didn't matter how much money he had, he was convinced that something could go wrong and they would be shot into poverty. He would not have his child raised in the same conditions he was. Violet and Sarah had both tried to convince him that that was ridiculous, but he would just shake his head, smile, and laugh at their words.  
Violet sighed and brushed at her bangs, trying to get a feel for how she could style them every day. The sound of a key in the door behind her startled her, and as she whirled around, a tired looking Buddy walked in.  
"Buddy!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and holding him tightly. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her, breathing in that floral scent she wore he'd missed so much.  
"I missed you so much. How'd the deal go?"  
He laughed and said, "We may have to get an apartment in California."  
Violet pulled back, smiling widely. As she was about to offer her congratulations, Buddy frowned and studied her.  
"What did you do?"  
She touched her hair self-consciously, "I'm trying out something new. Do you like it?"  
"What did you do?!"  
Violet shoved him and stomped off into the living room, "Well excuse me for trying to be a mom, Buddy!"  
Chasing after her, Buddy yelled, "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
"Moms cut off their hair!"  
"You didn't have to!"  
Violet whirled around, "Oh, was I stupid then?"  
Buddy looked terrified. Ever since Violet had entered her second trimester, the hormones coursing through her veins had made everyday conversations battlefields. Even when Sarah, a very successful psychologist was around, Violet was always spoiling for a fight.  
"I didn't say that. I'm surprised you cut your hair because you loved your hair so much. I'm more concerned for you." Buddy said as he carefully wrapped his arms around her.  
"My hair was one of my favorite things about myself. But I'm moving into a new part of my life and I should do what everyone else does."  
Buddy laughed loudly, and Violet eyed him suspiciously.  
"Since when does Incredigirl do what everyone else does?"  
Violet stared at the buttons on his shirt and muttered, "Invisigirl. And I'm so changing that super tag."  
Buddy rubbed her back encouragingly, and she sighed heavily.  
"All right, all right, fine. I'll get my hair back to normal if you start hanging around here more."  
"Deal."  
Violet gaped up at him, "Really?"  
"Sure. I can work at home and Sarah can take on those responsibilities I've been keeping from her. She's actually been after me for weeks to do just that. I have people that can handle the business without my hands in everything. Bruce Wayne can do it, why can't I?"  
Violet kissed him heartily on the mouth and started to pull out of his arms.  
He caught her wrists and grinned, "Just where do you think you're going, Mrs. Pine?"  
Violet grimaced and muttered, "Bathroom."  
"This kid's already getting in the way of mommy and daddy time."  
Violet darted out of the room, and Buddy gathered up his luggage and tossed it into the laundry room of the apartment. He then went to the bedroom to wait for Violet.  
When she emerged from the bathroom, Violet couldn't find Buddy. Even his suitcase was gone. She was almost convinced that she had dreamt up the whole encounter when she heard snores coming from the bedroom. Buddy had sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her, but had been more tired than he realized. He'd fallen backwards and still had his legs hanging to the floor. The position looked incredibly uncomfortable to Violet. She struggled to turn him so that he was facing the proper direction, and then started to drag him up to the pillows. Buddy woke up and blinked sleepily at her, "How long was I out?"  
"Maybe ten minutes. Now help me get you situated." Violet grinned at him.  
Buddy reached up and threaded her hair around his fingers, "So is growing your hair a power too, then?"  
Violet laughed, "It was a wig, genius. I wasn't about to cut all my hair off without trying out the hairstyle first."  
Buddy hummed and pulled himself backwards until he reached the pillows. His arms darted out and wrapped around Violet's waist, pulling her into him. "Good. You looked chubby with short hair."  
"You just didn't want the kid to call you mommy because you had longer hair."  
"Mrs. Pine, I'm insulted."

* * *

Holy crap, why didn't anyone tell me online classes were so time consuming?! I hate college.  
Anyway, this is a continuation of Secrets, and I may or may not be writing more chapters about life in the Pine household. I really can't plan for anything right now. I hope you enjoyed this, I'm not in love with it and I personally don't think it's good. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

There is at least one advantage to being pregnant, Violet decided. Your husband freaks out and carries everything for the picnic himself. Well, he freaks out over a lot of things, but the picnic thing is right up there at the top of the plus column.  
Since Violet had twisted Buddy's arm (literally, Buddy was stuck in the lab repairing the robot arm for days) into staying at home with her instead of going to work, she was taking full advantage of the time with him. Today's excursion was a picnic in the park next to the apartment. It was a perfect, windy day, and Violet had snuck a special present into the bag for Buddy. After he had spread the large blanket out next to the pond, Violet had presented him with the long plastic package. Buddy had nearly squealed with delight at the sight of the skull and crossbones patterned kite. He kissed his wife quickly on the mouth and built the kite in less than five minutes. He was currently sailing it high above the park while Violet lay out on the blanket and read a novel. At least, Buddy thought that's what she was doing. In actuality, Violet was studying her husband. He had spoken fondly of his childhood playtimes with a kite, insisting that their child have at least two kites. The absolute glee on his face and his carefree posture made it feel like her heart was soaring high in the clouds right next to that Jolly Roger. Violet pushed her sunglasses higher on her nose and closed her eyes, once again feeling like all was right in the universe.  
Sometimes, however, it seems like the universe lashes out against us. Perhaps this is for some past sin or perhaps this is just because the universe needs to attack someone in order to balance out unseen forces. In either case, this would quickly turn in to one of these cases. In an instant, all of the wind that had been swirling around the city suddenly stopped. There was not one whisper of a wind, not one breath. As a result, the black kite dropped out of the sky and crashed. It did not crash into a tree. It did not crash into the pond. It did not even crash land on the ground. It did, however, crash into the small, wiry old man sitting on one of the wooden benches next to the pond. Buddy immediately raced over, and, surprisingly, he apologized profusely.  
"Why don't you watch what you're doing, you idiot?! You could have killed me with this thing, don't you have any respect?"  
"Sir, the wind just stopped. I had no control over the kite."  
"I don't care! I think you owe me something, so I'm keeping this here kite!" The man wrapped his arms possessively around the kite and glared at Buddy, daring him to say something.  
"I really don't think that-"The octogenarian went insane, cursing loudly and chasing Buddy away with his waving cane.  
Buddy returned to his wife, his head down and his tail between his legs. He plopped down noisily next to her and scowled at the old man across the way.  
"Problem, hun?" Violet sounded sleepily.  
"Some old guy stole my kite,"  
Violet clumsily sat up and said, "Did he take your lunch money, too?"  
"Oh, sure, kick a guy when he's down. He stole my kite, Vi." Buddy pouted.  
"Buddy, get me up. Right now."  
The red-head leapt to his feet and easily got Violet to hers. "What's wrong? Are you sick? Are you in labor?! I'm not prepared for this!"  
"Oh, shut up, I'm not supposed to have this kid for five more months!" Violet shouted over her shoulder as she stomped over to the bench occupied by the violent senior.  
When she reached him, she smiled sweetly and said, "Excuse me, sir, could I please get that kite back? It is very important to my husband, you see, and I-"  
The man interrupted (it seemed to be a habit of his), "Missy, I'm twice your age and I know a thing or two. Now you just get back to your husband and let him fight his own battles."  
Violet's eyes widened and Buddy started to brace for what was to come. The man smirked, believing that he had won and had established his dominance over the petite pregnant woman.  
"You may know some things, but how you have gone your whole life without learning that pissing off a pregnant woman is the WRONG thing to do I will never know. Obviously that means a woman has never been drunk enough to sleep with you. Take notes, you do NOT say no to a pregnant woman! You say 'Yes, dear,' and you do what she wants. Now give me the damn kite!" Without waiting for him to hand over the kite, Violet snatched it out of his hands, snarled her thanks, and went back to their blanket. Buddy quickly followed after her. He'd been on the wrong side of Violet's wrath before, and he didn't want to experience it again. When he reached the blanket, Violet was angrily rewinding the spool of thread that connected to the kite. Buddy crouched next to her and kissed her soundly on the mouth. Her angry face turned into a dreamy smile.  
"I love you so much, Mrs. Pine."  
"Mm, I love you too. Now go get me chocolate ice cream."  
Buddy grinned, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Guess who just figured out that Jason Lee is in Monster House. Glob, I love that movie (Ohhhh, so it's a girl house... Gets me everytime. Dammit Chowder). Anyway, the guy he plays in that movie, Bones (ha), got his kite stolen by a mean old guy. And then he gets eaten by a house. I seem to fixate on movies that Jason Lee is in and I force Buddy to go through similar situations. Poor Buddy, but it makes me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Parr constantly complained about having to wait up for Bob to make sure he got home after a mission. Buddy would always laugh at her stories, feeling pity for the poor woman but accepting that waiting up probably came along with marrying a super. He just never thought he would have to wait up for his _pregnant _super wife. But there he sat in the dark, on the armchair facing the door, with an almost empty glass of bourbon in his hand. She had to have known that he would notice that she was missing. After all, Violet often teased Buddy that he wouldn't be able to sleep without being able to cuddle up with her. Now he had to admit that she was right. Buddy had rolled over with his arm extended, expecting to wrap it around his wife and child. But she was gone. And not in her typical disappearing gone, this time she was _gone_ gone. Buddy checked all the bathrooms and the kitchen, her usual haunts as of late, and still was unable to find her. The few disappearing maternity clothes that Edna had given her were missing as well, so he could only assume that she was on assignment. He'd angrily called up the Parr house, and was chewed out by his mother-in-law. Of course Violet wasn't there! The family had actively been making sure that no missions got sent to Violet! And if he called at one a.m. one more time, Mrs. Incredible was going to show him that Bob may be the strong super, but she was capable of inflicting a large amount of pain in a short amount of time.  
And so, Buddy was left sitting in the dark and worried sick about his wife. Actually, he varied between terrified and pissed. He'd watched the security video. Violet had answered a cell phone he didn't even know she had, and had quickly gotten out of bed. She disappeared, and in a few moments, the front door had quietly opened and shut. Somehow, she had been contacted and she had accepted the mission. Buddy threw back the rest of his bourbon and decided that he was very angry. Violet had decided to put herself in danger, and in doing so she put their baby in danger. He understood that this was her job, and genetics had forced her in to it, but he could not stand by her decision to put her life on the line when she had so much to lose. Lately she had even complained of her powers being unreliable. Mrs. Incredible had smiled and said that was her body's defense towards keeping the baby safe. If Violet used her powers, she could overexert herself and the baby's life could be in jeopardy.  
Buddy didn't have to stew for very much longer. The door quietly creaked open, and he could see Violet tiptoe into the apartment. He waited until she was securely inside before switching on the panic lights. Violet squeaked loudly and jumped backwards when she saw her husband stroll out of the darkness.  
"Hi, honey, welcome home. Did you have a good night at work?" He smiled as he searched her person for the mystery cell phone. Buddy found is in her jeans pocket, and crushed it with far too much force.  
"Uh, I can explain…" Buddy glared down at her, his villain stare back with full force.  
"Ok, maybe I can't. But it was one little robbery, and I stayed invisible the whole time."  
"Were there shots fired?"  
Violet smiled weakly and tried to wrap her arms around Buddy's unyielding frame. "Not many. I wasn't in any danger, they couldn't see me."  
"One of them could've gotten a lucky shot! What the hell were you thinking?! You shouldn't even be using your powers!" He gripped her arm and fought the urge to shake her roughly.  
"I was doing my job! Who else is going to take care of the people of this city if all the other supers are busy?"  
"_I_ wasn't busy."  
Violet's mouth dropped open. He couldn't be serious. For almost his whole life, he had despised supers (except for her, but that was only a result of a very short and confusing relationship that knocked him on his ass), and he scoffed at their "goody two shoes" deeds. He would never voluntarily join their ranks. Would he?  
"From now on, any calls that somehow get through to you go to me. I'm taking over your superhero duties and putting you on maternity leave."  
"What?"  
"You are not to answer any calls. You are not to go out on any missions. You are not to fight for justice. You are to stay in the apartment and do normal civilian things."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Buddy scoffed, "What other option do I have? Other than you putting yourself in danger, I mean."  
Violet flung her arms around Buddy's neck and pulled him down for a tight hug, bewildering the angry redhead.  
"Shouldn't you be mad that I'm trying to control you?"  
"Do you want me to be mad that you're trying to control me?" Violet's voice was muffled from her pressing her face into Buddy's shoulder.  
"I honestly don't know what you should be doing right now,"  
"How about I tell you what I'm feeling?" Violet pulled back and smiled a watery smile at him. "I'm feeling so happy that you're worried about me. And I'm happy that you're willing to do a job that you hate with all of your being."  
"Wasn't I supposed to be mad at you?" Buddy grudgingly smiled.

In the weeks and months leading to Violet's delivery date, the city had never been safer. Buddy's supersuit that had made a very brief appearance before his reconciliation with Violet reappeared, and it's knight-like design made it a favorite for little boys everywhere. Syndrome was quickly contacted by toy companies to make action figures and comics. He installed security measures throughout the city without permission from those in politics, but he was met without resistance. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of the city's new protector. They seemed to sense that he could easily turn into a villain. Buddy actually found crime fighting to be very cathartic. He could beat out all the frustrations of the day out on common thugs and it was a very good workout. He was even considering taking on the mantle as a permanent fixture. It would ease Violet's burden, and he would be able to continue to have fun. Buddy thought about it a lot, but he figured he had a lot of time to make his decision. He was, in fact, wrong about just how much time he had.

* * *

Wow, I'm cranking these out pretty fast, huh? And I made a mistake in the first chapter, the Pines moved into an apartment near the Parr house, not the Pine house. I haven't gone into detail about Buddy's past, but I think I'm going to because I keep thinking about it.  
And did I make a cliff hanger? I kind of tried to. But I probably failed. And PS, does this seem short to you? It seems short to me.


End file.
